


Nightmares

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Series: That sweet, sweet Dratchrod [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I have no explanation for this but I enjoy writing sad Rodimus, M/M, but I also wanna make him sad idk next one will be happy, like don't get me wrong I love Rodi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Rodimus has a history of severe nightmares, Drift knows how to calm Rodimus down but is at a meeting, Ratchet has to try for the first time alone.Prompt provided by: writing-prompts-list on Tumblr, I just filled in the names n stuff





	Nightmares

It started with the fidgeting, and elbow in his side and the sound of whimpering that had Ratchet online groggily. His optics fluttered as the elbow in his side pushed a little further, making him grumble and turn his helm to face the squirming mech beside him.  
Ratchet was aware of the night terrors Rodimus had had in the past, whispers in Nyon and so many fear coated sounds. The medic could only sit by as Drift had curled Rodimus into his white chassis, holding the hot rod down as his limbs flailed and a scream tore itself from his lips. Ratchet knew the nightmares always took a massive toil on the captain the next morning cycle, spoiler flat and expression pained as it took longer for him to rise from their shared berth.  
Ratchet internally cursed at Drift for not being here with them, but he knew the meeting was important even if it was going on for too long slaggit. Sighing, he watched Rodimus' face as it contorted into a pained expression, tears threatening to spill, and slowly made to cover the speedster. He knew from experience that it wasn't good to wake Rodimus up from the dreams, Drift had been burned in three places the last time Rodimus had been woken up. And no matter how much he had tried to reassure the flame colored mech that the burns weren't as bad as they looked, (they really weren't, Ratchet had seen worse from a blow torch), Rodimus' had refused to sleep in the same berth for a few days. So as slowly as the medic could, he wrapped his arms around the shifting and twitching speedster, Ratchet allowed his engine to give off a steady purr and pulled his EM field over the other like a blanket.  
He could feel Rodimus' pain, sorrow and fear laced into his own field, making Ratchet hold the hot rod a bit closer.  
"It's ok, Rodimus, I've got you." He whispered into the others audial, pulling Rodimus a bit closer. Rodimus' engine hiccuped, a whine leaving his lips and a small sniff before the speedster wiggled until he was facing Ratchets' chassis. Ratchet could feel the start of the mech waking up, making sure not to pull any sudden movements as he came to. "I'm sorry." Rodimus breath out, voice sounding so fragile and broken that it almost through Ratchet for a loop if he hadn't heard it from time to time. 

It still didn't stop his spark from cracking just a bit as he pressed a kiss to the speedsters forehelm and tuck him just a bit closer, no matter how hot the others frame felt. 

"Nothing to apologise for, kid." Ratchet whispered, breathing out a sigh of relief as Rodimus snuggled under his chin. The medic could feel something wet fall down onto his neck, but made no comment to the choked back whimpers and sniffs. "This ok?" He softly asked, and received a small kiss to his neck in response. "Thank you. Sorry for waking you up." Rodimus said, sighing as he managed to stop his frame from shivering and found himself relaxing in Ratchets' hold.  
Ratchet snorted, causing a small laugh from the speedster wrapped up in his arms.  
"I'm surprised I can sleep with you and Drift rolling around in the berth." He mumbled, causing another laugh to ring out. Ratchet sighed as he felt Rodimus slowly go limp in his arms, another delicate kiss pressed to his neck cables as the hot rod drifted off to recharge once more. 

Letting out a small sigh, the medic offlined his optics once more, and entered recharge as well.


End file.
